A Torn Angel's Love
by AidennsGirl
Summary: A life of a Torn Angel is the life of a fallen Angel cast from like Lucifer or Jumping from the stars tired of living the wrong life if they have been through pain and heartbreak they become... Darkwood Archs... ENJOY!


_A Torn Angel's Love. __ By: Violet Rai_

**Chapter1: Life starts**

**T****his is my story of how I am a Torn Angel. I begin to wonder if I was made to play this part in life.**

**My name is Ice Frate and I am the torn angel of every nightmare.**

**For starters this is my Diary and it passed on from generation to generation so most things are violent.**

**I have blue electric blue eyes, pink plump lips, an hour glass framed body with hips of a goddess, I have long collarbone length black hair with a bold tone of blue, and I have wings the size of me of course I'm 5'4'' my wings are fluffy white with specks and strips of gold.**

**Of course the description is so you readers can image what I look like this isn't a plot or anything like that.**

**I am turning 17 today which means I will have to marry soon. I have thought many times that I might run away because the suitor my parents have picked for me is very ugly and conceited about himself. I have never seen anyone so in love with themselves. why doesn't he marry his self instead of me, he probably would if it was possible.**

**Oh and if your wondering what a torn angel is, it's a angel that is treated as if royalty but we aren't I don't get treated like that I am a Dark torn angel I am meant to be dark, loving, and Demonic.**

**I play my part well but after all of it is over I plan to fall to Earth with my twin Brother Gatlin by my side he is the only family I have so I won't waist my time with those other angels.**

**Gavin and I went to the dark side of the town jumping through the portal after getting a warning that our wings will only come once the full moon strikes and the werewolves howl.**

**I landed with Gavin by my side both of us landing on the balls of our hands and feet. I rose up the same time he did we ran throughout the dead meadows and willowed trees. The scenery of this place is very wicked we ran into a whole coven of hardcore, wild looking Nomad demons, sirens, arcs, even a few vampires.**

**I gasped only one stood out " What is your name, Good sir?" I asked while looking at " My name is Mercy, Ma'am." he replied shaken " You have no need to be afraid of me, Mercy; I am Ice Frate of the Light City of Heaven, I came to Earth because I was meant to be a Dark Torn Angel. I came to find my mate to overcome peace and live on Earth among other arcs because I am neither Dark or Light." I stated he smiled " Amazing choice Ice and who is the young man by your side if not your mate?" he asked " My twin Brother, Gavin Moore." I replied as he stepped forward shaking Mercy's hand then backing away to where he had stood before.**

**Gavin and Mercy had one thing in common and that was their waist length wavy Silver hair. Gavin has blue eyes like me and pink lips like me, he has the lean but muscular body of our Father but the red wings of our mother.**

**Mercy has green eyes, small lined thin lips, an ivory skin tone, a lanky but boyish body with slimly built muscles, and a black pair of wings with a bold tone of bronze specked in designs along his feathers.**

**I sighed frustrated at the thought of how long I might be down here searching for my mate after years of waiting if I find him I hope to be part of this world and not go back to that retched life. **

" **Thank you for your time Mercy." I said I walked off with Gavin on my tail " Stay here you will be safe, I trust him, he has no negative waves please for me protect yourself and stay here." I said hugging Gavin " Okay sister." he said speaking for the first time since we arrived in this rotted out place.**

**I heard a rustle in the near by clearing I ran to the clearing I found a Dark torn angel waiting he is amazingly beautiful he bent over picking a black rose he is wearing a opened black button down with black jeans with a spiked belt throughout the loops.**

**He has waist length waved honey blonde hair, pink plump lips his bottom lip bigger than his top lip, his Caspian sea blue eyes outlined with black, his skin tone sits as a faded alabaster shade, his body muscularly built but average, his perfectly squared jaw line, and his black wings shaded with grey.**

**I picked up my dress walking toward him. **

**I stopped merely 3 inches in front of him I got on my knees my dress spread out around my legs and feet like a black river I picked a white rose with red designs " You know these signal death if you give them to somebody, later they die." I said softly he crouched down in front of me " Well if you think of it as a death message then so it shall be one." he stated holding my face in his hands making me face the sight of those Caspian eyes.**

**I turned " I think I can wait a while before I do that, we just met." I stated shyly as I blushed " I wasn't trying to kiss you, your eyes are bleeding." he replied " I'm crying." I said looking into his eyes " Why cry when best to rejoice, love?" he asked as he gently began stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.**

**I sighed he lay his head in my lap as he lay down looking at the clouds as they passed by I stroked my hand through his hair he closed his eyes " This is the time to spur the moment, love. We will be together forever." he said looking up at me " I know. Sadly, I don't know who you are." I said " Oh, right sorry. I'm Danny York." he said " You mean **_**the**_** Danny York that got thrown from the Dark City of heaven because he was a half breed?" I asked " Yup that's me." he said " I'm Ice Frate from the Light City I was born to be in the Dark City but I choose neither." I stated proudly.**

**He smiled " You made the right choice because we found each other and we will find peace on Earth." he said sitting up I whistled for my brother he came instantly through the breaking of the forest " The legend him self." Gavin cheerfully shouted " Gavin Moore, the trickster. What are you doing here?" Danny asked my brother " My twin sister is your mate." Gavin pointing at me I waved at Danny " That's your sister?" Danny asked we both nodded I giggled. **

" **Wow who would've thought my mate would be my best buddies sister." Danny said smiling " Well your stuck with me now we are family." Gavin stated giving Danny a rub on the head as he held him in a choke hold. I am definitely stocking this in my best memories case.**


End file.
